As conventional technologies, various types of talking systems such as transceivers, intercoms and portable phones were developed. In general, in calling devices which begin calls, for example, telephone numbers or an address was input in some way to determine the response (or partner) device.
Recent years have seen the development of an intercom system in which, when pluralities of partner devices are installed, their priorities are determined in advance. When a call is made, the partner device is determined in the order of descending priorities. This system has been developed to solve the following problem. If an individual call is made, the calling party may not be able to accurately specify the partner device because the room in which the intended person is present is unclear.
In recent years, devices integrally comprising a communication function, a speaker and a microphone and capable of controlling the surrounding electronic devices by the communication function have been developed. When these devices are used, a voice message can be delivered by the speaker. Further, sound can be picked up by the microphone to be transmitted.